<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>God Visions by XQueen0fHellx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767729">God Visions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XQueen0fHellx/pseuds/XQueen0fHellx'>XQueen0fHellx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 18:28:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XQueen0fHellx/pseuds/XQueen0fHellx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote up some visions for my players for when they encountered a glowing alter in the middle of the dungeon. Of course they all had to touch it! Posted them here just so I had em someplace</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>God Visions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The daisy sigil brightens in your view, blinding you with light. As the light clears, you find yourself impossibly in a sunlit meadow. It is calming, the definition of tranquility, peace and balance. Bees buzz through the air, ants march across the ground, and to a bee keeper like yourself, you notice the insects more than anything else, the diversity of them in this meadow is astounding. <br/>It takes a few moments for you to notice the halfling woman at the base of one of the trees ringing the meadow. She is prettier than most, with garlands of wildflowers adorning her hair. Her age is indeterminable, although she appears younger, even though the wisdom in her eyes shines through the youth, betraying her years.<br/>“Trouble is on the horizon. All of us can feel it. I have a gift for you, perhaps it can breach the dark times ahead.” Although the message is somber, her voice is light, and she laughs at the end. Some sort of joke perhaps? “Also, your dog there. He’s a fine fellow. I’d hate to see something happen to him. Perhaps seek out the Chronicler.” <br/>A butterfly lands on your nose, and you feel a weird sensation tingling from head to toe. The butterfly tickles, and you can’t help but feel the urge to sneeze. As your close your eyes for that, the woman’s laughter comes to you once more and you find yourself back in the room in front of the alter. <br/>The only difference is your clothing has changed to match your new, ahm, bodily changes, and you find yourself in the form of a woman. What gift the halfling gave you is still yet to be discovered, unless gender transformation was a gift in her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>The upright hand sigil brightens in your view, blinding you with light. As the light clears, you find yourself in a study. A few tables sit in the center of the room, some clear, while others are piled high with scrolls, books, quills and parchment. The room itself is circular, with no discernable way in or out, and bookshelves line the walls. Various bottles, books, doodads, and various other things fill the shelves.<br/>It’s impossible to take them all in at once, were those eyeballs in that jar looking at you? As they catch your attention, it is then you realize there is someone else in the room with you. A tall bearded man, with a gem topped staff is hunched over the tables. How did you miss him before? It is impossible to tell his age, and he looked over at you, taking in your appearance before going back to the scroll he was writing.<br/>“Trouble is always brewing. Although this time, the foretelling’s all point to things far worse than ever before. A gift if you so wish.”<br/>The gift is not given any other explanation, and you feel light and airy, and you feel your feet leave the floor as you float to the ceiling. “Oh, and I know of your quest to find your father’s killer. If I were you, I’d seek out the Chronicler.”<br/>You close your eyes, feeling the impending crash with the rafters, but none come, and you find yourself standing in the room with the alter once more. A dull blue glow outline your left index finger, although it would easily be covered with a glove, it is comforting somehow. Was this the gift?</p><p> </p><p>The coin sigil brightens in your view, blinding you with light. As the light clears, you find yourself in a bustling gambling hall. It is a rogue’s best dream to be in places like these, as coin pouches seem ripe for the taking and you just know if you sat down at a game table, you were going to win. <br/>In fact, you notice that at every table there is someone who looks just like you, and they seem to be the winner at each table. A dream of fate? Or just a dream of hopes and well dreams? <br/>It is the woman at the bar who catches your attention before long. She is tomboyish, and has a crafty face. Her brown hair is pinned close to her head as she rolls a pair of dice across the bar, both rolling straight snake eyes. Her eyes are hidden but the few pins of hair she has done but, you are drawn to her all the same. Even from across the room her words come to you clearly. <br/>“Even for us, luck will run out eventually. I wish to give you something that perhaps, luckily, will carry on through the troubling times where all luck is lost.” She pauses, and her voice remains perfectly level as she continues. “An unknown family member will come to you for aid. Their story, as is how to aid them, is a mystery to all but a few. The Chronicler may be able to assist.”<br/>Someone walks past, some gold tinkling out of their coin pouch, perfectly reflecting your face. Your eyes are now blue-black, with platinum centers, like stars in the night sky. As you comprehend what happened, someone else walks past, so close you can smell their sweat. Crinkling your nose up in disgust you look away, only to find the room has changed, back to the stone alter before you. </p><p>The candle and eye sigil brightens in your view, blinding you with light. As the light clears, you find yourself in a library, only this one is full of magic as books float across the room to find places on shelves, tables, wherever. It seems at this rate that nothing should be where it belongs, but there is organization to the room.<br/>In the midst of it all is a man, a old balding sage, who hold’s quill in hand as he writes in the air, the letters and glyphs glowing afloat, before whizzing off to land on unmarred parchment. Was he transcribing the books in this room as they flew past his eyes?<br/>It seems he hasn’t noticed you, but he speaks, and you’re the only other one in the room, so who else would it be to?<br/>“Even with my vast amounts of knowledge, even I do not know of this outcome. A darkness is on the horizon that has been foreseen. Everyone will need all the help they can get. And so I’m giving you a gift that may assist you in the future. Also, your quest for knowledge. I suggest you seek out a friend of mine, by the name of the Chronicler.”<br/>There wasn’t much to it, and it was said dismissively. A book comes flying to your face, and you shield your eyes against it. The impact never comes and your find yourself back in the room with the alter. <br/>You catch your reflection for just a moment on the smooth surface of the alter, and something seems different. Are your pupils triangular? </p><p> </p><p>The coin sigil brightens in your view, blinding you with light. As the light clears, you find yourself in what could only be described as a vault, as mountains of meticulously stacked coins fill the room, documents and ledges adorn a wide table. Everything is in order and so is the woman in the room. She also holds an air of organization. <br/>You know this woman well. She is the exact same as the avatar that visited you, marking your eyes golden. <br/>“I don’t have much to give you that I haven’t already. I do have something small though, that I hope carries through. We have difficult times ahead, although of what nature I am unsure. Perhaps this will not even be needed.”<br/>She almost seems to jump into the air as she cascades down around you in a shower of golden coins. “One more word of advice. Seek out the Chronicler. He may be able to assist you with your endeavors.”<br/>The coins obstruct your view and when they are gone, the room with the alter is once more in front of you. Your clothing stretches to your frame which is now taller, about halfway between a dwarf and a human now. A strange proportion, no longer marking you full dwarven. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The coin sigil brightens in your view, blinding you with light. As the light clears, you find yourself in a bustling gambling hall. It is a rogue’s best dream to be in places like these, as coin pouches seem ripe for the taking and you just know if you sat down at a game table, you were going to win. <br/>In fact, you notice that at every table there is someone who looks just like you, and they seem to be the winner at each table. A dream of fate? Or just a dream of hopes and well dreams? <br/>It is the woman at the bar who catches your attention before long. She is tomboyish, and has a crafty face. Her hair is pinned close to her head as she rolls a pair of dice across the bar, both rolling straight snake eyes. Her eyes are hidden but the few pins of hair she has done but, you are drawn to her all the same. Even from across the room her words come to you clearly. <br/>“Even for us, luck will run out eventually. I wish to give you something that perhaps, luckily, will carry on through the troubling times where all luck is lost.” She pauses, and her voice remains perfectly level as she continues. “Your goals to be a ship owner maybe prove difficult, but there is one ripe for the taking. The Chronicler may be able to assist, also, the hair will make sense eventually.”<br/>Someone walks past, some gold tinkling out of their coin pouch, perfectly reflecting your face. Your hair is now platinum blonde. As you comprehend what happened, someone else walks past, so close you can smell their sweat. Crinkling your nose up in disgust you look away, only to find the room has changed, back to the stone alter before you.</p><p> </p><p>The rings sigil brightens in your view, blinding you with light. When the light fades, you find yourself in a great hall. Long tables line the room, and dwarves were sitting at them, feasting. Some of them look familiar, perhaps like family members, but none you can put a name to. Others still are complete strangers. Most seems aged as if in the prime of their life, although a few are younger, some children even.<br/>At the head of the hall stand two thrones. The larger remains empty, the smaller has a dwarf woman sitting upon it, her hair and beard of brown, with a golden hue. She doesn’t stand out from the dwarves at all to be honest, the only reason your attention is drawn to her is due to her position on the throne. <br/>“Your brother’s decision,” She starts, and while her voice isn’t loud, it still carries across the hall of bustling jovial dwarves. “is strange to many of our kind. It might prove to be difficult for your continued family bonds if he continues this path. Have faith daughter, if you have any questions, the Chronicler might be able to assist you.”<br/>The room starts to fade into black, but her voice comes to you once more. “A gift for you, hopefully to assist you in the darkness to come.” As the room darkens to pitch black, it eventually lightens again, finding yourself in the room with the alter once more. A strand of your hair falls in front of your face, and you find it is the same hue as the dwarf woman. </p><p> </p><p>The scales on the hammer sigil brightens in your view, blinding you with light. As the light fades, you find yourself in a hall, one that might commonly be used as a courtroom, although a fancier one than you have ever seen. It stands empty though, save for one man off to the side. A burly warrior, with his right hand missing, has a huge greatsword strapped to his back. He turns to you, his eyes steel-grey, and his brow glows with imperial white radiance, marking him as divine.<br/>He makes no aggressive actions, but he looks disappointed. With you, with the world, with something else is unknown, but you feel it in your soul. He blinks, and his eyes appear darker. <br/>“Being an elven paladin is no small feat. It takes hard work to get past your nature. You are not perfect, but I’ve seen worse. Take heart. There have been others before you. Perhaps the Chronicler can assist you in seeking them out, and also how to balance a light with a twin who is a rogue, opposite your path. I also should warn you. Darkness looms on the horizon. Hard choices will need to be made. Have faith. Follow the word of justice. I have something for you that may stretch through that time.”<br/>As you stare into his eyes, they captivate you, turning darker and darker, pitch black, and then his eyes seem to take up the whole room, and all you can see is darkness. Your vision returns and you find yourself in the room with the alter. A small itch turns your attention to your right wrist. A scar encircles it completely. </p><p> </p><p>The unicorn sigil brightens in your view until it blinds you completely. As your vision returns, you find yourself in a glade. A unicorn straight out of the sigil stands in the middle, watching you for a moment before returning to its grazing. It takes a moment to notice that there is anyone else in the glade, as you notice a woman relaxed against a tree on the outer edges. She is dressed in muted greens and browns, likely why she avoided your notice immediately.<br/>What stands out most is her russet colored tresses, bright against her deep brown eyes. She smiles a little as she noticed your gaze moves to her. She moves to stand, putting her weight on her feet instead of the tree. <br/>“I have seen your actions, and while they are not anything amazingly profound on their own, allying yourself with this group is noble. There is attention on this group, even if they do not know it yet, but the things they will do will tip the scales into balance. There is a prophecy surrounding this group. Although I don’t believe they know it yet. I will give you some advice, I would seek out the Chronicler if you are ever in doubt of your role in this story.”<br/>She pauses, blinking slowly. “I also give you a word of caution. Trouble is brewing on the horizon. There are dark times ahead, and I will give you a gift that might assist in the future, although I am not sure if it will last through those times.”<br/>She seems done, and the unicorn lifts her head, stepping forward to approach you. She lowers her head, and touches her horn to your forehead. A blinding light erupts from it, and when the light clears, you are back in the room. Strangely, your hair is now the same russet colored as the woman, and you see in the dias your reflection, with a tiny star shaped scar on your forehead.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>